Plural
by Wonderland's-Pokemon-Master
Summary: The Moon is always full in the Boosh - so here are some of the fun fun fun stories from in between. Starts with Hallo'ween! K as a general safety-net HAHA!


**Plural**

**Summary: The Moon is always full in the Boosh - so here's the stories from all the days and nights in-between!**

**AN: I can't seem to write a long Boosh fic on my own, so I thought I'd write one-shots on special occasions, holidays, and when a particularly good idea wanders along and bites my arm off. **

**"Welcome to the show."**

Chapter 1

Trick Or Treat?

Vince felt a chill run down his spine. Cobwebs lay strewn, broken on the branches of the trees; darkness swarmed around him in pools of night; pumpkins leered at him from doorways with their malicious glowing faces. It was _perfect._

Glancing up at the Moon, Vince noticed that it wasn't there - a New Moon, Howard had said. He had thought that meant it had been replaced - maybe with a less stupid one if they were lucky. Which they never were. Feeling the crackly paper on his palm and the dig of coins on his fingers, Vince strode onwards, towards the corner shop. He had 7euros33 to buy what he wanted as his Hallo'ween stash. Howard had refused to go trick-or-treating this year, all because of some incident with a 5-year-old girl (dressed as a not-very-scary purple spider, from what Vince recalled) asking him if he was dressed as 'that Northern jazzy freak on the cover of _**Goth Weekly**_ the other week'.

Quickening his pace, Vince arived at the corner shop, Mars A Day; he grinned at Tony Ice, a travelling hobo, who smiled and commented on how the Moon wasn't shining his milky beams down on them today. "Too scared of the ghosts!" beamed Vince, before stepping inside, mind now worryingly fixed on ghosts...

* * *

"HOWARD!" cried Vince, as he stepped into the eerily dark and silent flat. The only response was a few rings on the phone, whish stopped as he touched the receiver. "_H-how-wa-ward_?" he whimpered. He'd not been able to stop thinking of ghosts, and then vampires and werewolves and giant spiders and witches all flew cackling into his thoughts. The pumpkins and the dark hadn't seemed so cool on his way home.

Suddenly, all the lights flickered on and a figure emerged from the cupboard. Vince screamed in a girlish manner and pushed the figure over in his attempt to get away. Stumbling into the kitchen, he grabbed the ladle and waved it about infront of himself in a stainless steel attempt at defence. The figure emerged in the doorway, with a scowl on it's - _his_ face.

"Howard!" beamed Vince, sighing with relief. Suddenly a panic overtook him: "You've not been bitten by anything have you?! You know, wolf, goth...radioactive spider?"

"For goodness' sakes, Vince!" Howard frowned at the look of fright still lingering on Vince's face, and sighed. "No, Vince, nothing's bitten me." Vince proceeded to enquire (rather warily) about the darkness and silence he'd found upon his return, and Howard had an answer for that as well. "I was replacing some fuses - and I couldn't hear you 'cause I was in the cupboard, Vince."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Stepping slowly towards it, Howard tapped the receiver - Vince had told him about his own telephone-realted experience of the past few minutes - and it stopped ringing. Faulty, that's all. Like much of the stuff Naboo had installed. They both heaved a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, with a click, every inch of the flat went dark.

There was a crash, then footsteps. They cowered in the dark, Howard hiding behind his friend and mumbling about how he didn't want to die - he had so much to give. "Shut up!" he hissed as Vince yelped after hitting himself on the head with the ladle he was shielding himself with. Abruptly, the footsteps, which had stalled for a moment, restarted at a furious pace.

"I've been trying to ring you guys for ages!" came a familiar voice through the darkness. "I managed to get some more fuses - you didn't use those ones in the box did you?"

"...Why?" enquired Howard tentatively, mind feverishly whirring, wondering what he could have unleashed/broken/ruined/messed up this time.

Bollo grunted, "Fuses old and broken - me go get rid of them."

"I told you I was gonna get some," Naboo said over his shoulder, walking to the cupboard, as the lights flickered on. "Idiot."

Glancing away, Vince and Howard stepped away from each other, and stood in silence for a minute, until Howard said, "So, what did you buy?"

Vince emptied the contents of his five carrier bags on the table. He and Howard stood round it like a warm fire. "Look - I got everything! Jellied eel-- I mean, Gummy Snakes, Flying Saucers, them sour apply green strips, _**Dairy Milk** _for you Howard, and some Bootlaces, obviously, oh, and lemonade, a bag of **_Love Hearts_**...that's it," he finished with a vague air of disappointment.

"Oi!" cried Naboo, making use of his tiny frame to muscle in between them and grab as many sweets as he could. Vince dived in too, and after a few moments of looking superior and adult, Howard reached for a Gummy Snak and ended up in a tug-o-war with Vince over it. Vince was finding this quite difficult to manage, with the vast numbers of sweets crushed against him by his arms. Naboo was cramming sweets into his mouth like a hamster, before taking as big a swig he could with his mouth full of sugar and swallowed the whole lot.

Bollo stood at the doorway before shuffling away. "Idiots."

Three hyper people bounced around the kitchen and living room well into the night, stopping themselves only through _severe_ concentration for enough time to down more sweets and lemonade, until, at the ripe old time of 3:07am, they collapsed on the sofa whilst watching _**Peacock Dreams**_.

The End.

* * *

**WPM: Happy Hallo'ween! Hope you enjoyed my poorly-ended story! (Sorry!) Review and you can hug  
****Chibi!Howard!**

**Chibi!Howard: _#Agck_!# **(That's the sound of choking on tea, by the way. It's a _very_ specific, tea-only choking noise.) **NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
